All Of Me
by LadyRaye
Summary: After the war with Voldemort, Hermione, now 18 looks back at the many changes in her life and realizes that she was never really alone, and that the one person she had grown to love, would have all of her, forever.


**A/N: **_I wrote this story after watching a Harry Potter music video (I highly recommend that you check some of them out. This is also probably going to be the last D/H story I do because I'm not one for this fandom, never really cared for it. Draco is one of my favorite characters and sometimes my muse (since I do have another HP story in the works) along with Sirius - oh the fights in my head._

_This story is also dedicated to IceBlueRose and Lunacat who have loved this fandom for who knows how long and have always been there for me. You two are my sisters and I love you. _

_Hope you enjoy it and please, review. If I get enough I might just 1. Make this a longer story or 2. I might write a new one. So R&R and enjoy. _

**Disclaimer:** _Never will be mine. If it was, I don't think this pairing would occur...except for this story. Also, the song, "My Immortal" belongs to Evanescence._

**Warning:** _Does have language and a character deaths so be prepared. _

**_

* * *

_**

**_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_**

* * *

They said the war had come to an end, and looking around, some would tend to believe the Ministry. For two long years, they had fought Voldemort and together they had gone side by side into battle. Everyone else had turned against them because of what they said, and what they fought for, but in Hermione's eyes, she knew that her actions had been the right ones. There was no longer a distinction between good and evil when it came to battling Lord Voldemort. 

She sat in the hospital, a bandage covering her arm as she sat there, staring out the window into a void of absolute nothing. To anyone who passed by, she seemed to be merely gazing at the rain that pelted against the window. Tears, pouring against the ground that blood had been so carelessly been split, blood that hadn't been needed at all, if only they had listened.

Hermione was exhausted.

Anyone looking into her eyes could tell that the light of them had gone and withered away with each passing day since the end of the war. She had many visitors, and she knew it, it wasn't like she was ignoring them on purpose. She just saw no reason for continuing. Everything had been fought for one reason, to be together in the end and in the end…

…he'd broken that promise to her.

She had never wanted to join the war, thinking that they could just leave Hogwarts and never look back. She really didn't want to see those she had come to love get hurt, which was another reason she wanted to leave. They had turned against them anyway.

"I can't go." He had told her, those familiar eyes that had taken stolen glances from her since the beginning of their third year stared up at her, now broken. "Everything that I was taught had been for a cause, and now that cause has begun to take things from me. I want to take them back. All of it."

So they had stayed, and now all she had was the memories she so desperately clung to. Never forgetting how much it had taken to be with him, to be with the one who constantly teased her and tried to prove himself better than her in classes.

That brought a smile to her face.

It was broken now, that sweet smile that he had once told her was the reason he enjoyed seeing her squirm in classes. They couldn't act differently, that much had been true only because both knew the consequences of allowing their emotions to be exposed.

For two years he had teased her mercilessly.

"No one asked your opinion. You filthy little Mudblood." He growled to her. That had stung and to Hermione, Ron at the time had seemed like a hero. But it wasn't until after she had run into him later, that she realized…it had only been a joke.

* * *

_Hermione walked down the hall, shaken up, crying and upset after the day she had. Malfoy had called her a Mudblood again and this time it wasn't just in front of the Quidditch teams, it was in front of everyone. It hurt. She'd admit that much but it wasn't that he had called her one, it was that he had truly meant it. She had never known anyone to be that hateful, and had always been taught to turn the other cheek, but now, she didn't want to. She thought she was immune to it but it hurt just as much as it had that first day. Turning the corner, she tightened her arms across her chest, holding her books tightly. _

_"Just deal with it Hermione. He's not even worth the time or the tea-" Hermione felt the breath leave her body and almost fell back before someone roughly grabbed her arm. She winced._

"_Still not watching where you're goin' are you Granger?" She didn't want to look up. Looking up would include knowing who it was that she had run into, though the voice had given enough away. Instead, Hermione decided she'd walk around him. "Uh-uh Granger, where you off to? Shouldn't you already be in bed?"_

"_The same could be said about you Malfoy." She growled as she looked up to him, pushing her hair out of her face. When her eyes met his, she wanted to crawl back into her hole. _

"_You know Granger, there's somethin' I never understood about you." Draco replied, still blocking her way, "What I don't seem to understand is why you can't make up your own damn mind up." She frowned and glared up at him. _

"_What are you talking about?" Draco smirked and shook his head. Hermione looked up at him, noticing the small tilt of his smirk. She had always thought he was kind of cute…_

_No. No. This was Draco Malfoy. Hermione hated him._

"_I'm only talking about how you follow Potter around." He tilted his head, "Such a shame really…" He crossed his arms as he leaned against the pillar, he smiled arrogantly. Hermione sighed and shook her head. _

"_Really now? Why should I even listen to a single thing coming from your mouth Draco?" Draco laughed and suddenly, Hermione found herself pinned against the wall. Her books scattered to the floor as Draco's hands held her own. _

"_Because I know the potential within you Granger…" He murmured. His lips slammed onto hers as his hands tangled in her bushy hair. Hermione tried fighting him off but as his tongue entered her mouth, she found herself giving a soft moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck as his other hand wrapped around her. _

* * *

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

* * *

Hermione touched her fingers to her lips. It was the first real thing she had done since they had put her in the hospital. When she turned her head, she saw Harry and Ron, both asleep on their respective chairs. She tried to smile at the thought that they were there. They had stayed and kept by her bed because she had been hurt. 

But she'd been hurt before and all they had done was walk away from her. They didn't agree with her or what she felt in her heart and had turned away, breaking a promise that they had made at the beginning of the wars…that they'd be together. All because she'd been dating Draco Malfoy and hadn't told them.

That she could understand to a point.

It still didn't matter though. They were supposed to be her brothers, not her enemies. And with one simple gesture they had done just that, become her enemy…

**

* * *

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_ **

* * *

_"You know, one of these days I'm going to have to tell them…" Hermione said as she leaned against Draco. They were sitting by the lake, hidden by trees, something they had grown accustomed to. Draco was gently running his fingers up and down Hermione's naked side as he looked down to her and_

_smiled. Leaning down, he captured her lips as he moved her so she straddled him. She ran her fingers through his already disheveled hair that fell across his grey blue eyes. She knew their color even though it was dark outside._

_For almost two years now, they had hidden their relationship and he had no intention of letting anyone ever find out. If they did, the one thing Draco Malfoy had come to love, would be taken away from him. He knew that much, because his father threatened him of it daily over the summer when Draco would go on his 'adventures' – which in fact was actually visiting Hermione._

_"You can tell them if you want…" He murmured. Though it went against everything that he felt in his gut, he knew that she would have to tell her two friends sooner or later, and that would be when the test of her love would be proven to him, and then he could show her that he cared enough. Enough to reject the Dark Mark, for her._

_"Draco?" He looked towards her, "Why did you kiss me that night?" He sighed and laughed a little as he sat up._

_"Because I wanted to. I take what I want." He knew that wasn't the right thing to say but he wasn't t he romantic type. He was a Malfoy, who didn't show emotion. When she looked down, he sighed, "I can't believe you don't know that Granger." She looked up at him, tears filling up her eyes._

_"What do you mean?" Draco bit his lip and pulled her close._

_"You can't tell me you didn't get a clue with all those times our eyes met. Do you think I was just looking at you to annoy you?" He didn't give her time to answer as his lips captured hers. "No. I did it because I wanted to. And when I looked at you, and you caught my gaze, you'd glare at me…which would only make me try harder._

_"Oh…" She murmured, biting her lower lip, "You liked me that much?" Draco shook his head._

_"I don't know if it was like or if it was trying to take what belonged to Potter honestly." He cupped her face with his hands. "But I do now…I love you Hermione." She nodded slowly as she touched her forehead to his before she moved so she was off his lap and lying next to him._

_"You'd be okay with me telling them?" She asked quietly, her eyes staring up towards him as her fingers trailed along his chest. Draco laughed a little and leaned forward, the blanket around him coming close to falling off, kissing her forehead he sighed._

_"I wouldn't be okay with it but if it's what you want…" He grumbled, "They're going to hurt you." Draco finished. She shook her head, her playful grin on her face as she kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"No they wouldn't." Draco sighed and shook his head as he ran his fingertips along her cheek. He closed his eyes as he pulled her close to him and kissed her shoulder. He didn't want to tell her what he knew would happen, they'd turn on her, because of him._

**

* * *

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

* * *

**

Hermione knew that what they were getting into wasn't exactly the most legal of things in the wizarding world. More than likely, they were the exact opposite. Her and Draco's mission to destroy Lord Voldemort under any circumstances was the one thing she knew could help Harry out and quite possibly save her friendship with him.

They hadn't talked in over a year, and now in their last year they had grown further apart then she could've imagined to begin with. Him and Ron didn't even acknowledge her when she walked into the common room. She knew they felt betrayed, but was that the only reason? Or was it because she had fallen in love with 'one of them'. One of the ones that supported Voldemort, or so they thought.

Draco's attitude towards anyone else but her and his fellow Slytherins had never changed. Then again, he was the Malfoy Heir. It wasn't likely anything about him was going to change, and she never wanted it to. That's how she had come to know him, and that's how she had grown to love him. Nothing was going to take that away from her, even her friends.

Parvati still came around, so did some of the other girls, but Harry and Ron had simply ignored her. Even after a Quidditch game when she tried to congratulate them…they had turned away. She always hated seeing the view of their backs, and nothing more. Sometimes she wanted to kick that side of them until they fell straight onto their faces. Rather bruise that then those pretty boy faces.

So she developed some of Draco's attitude.

So what. That didn't mean that her friends had to turn away from her and keep her from everything she had ever known. Draco had told her not to worry about it, that he'd help her in anyway she could. So she had asked him…

…and she would never forgive herself because of it.

* * *

_"You sure this is where we can find it?" She had asked him as the door gave a slight creek. She bit her lower lip, scared that one of the many house elves at the Malfoy Manor was going to find them and rat them out. Draco looked over his shoulder, his smirk evident._

"_I told you, anything we need can be found in here. Father always did want a way to become the most powerful." He shut the door behind them and looked around for a moment, "Guess he was close when he got locked up in Azkaban." Hermione looked down. It had been Harry's fault that Draco's father had been locked up, then again, she hadn't done much to stop it. _

_She'd shown up with Draco after hearing about Mr. Weasley's attack and going to check on him. That was when she heard Harry tell Ron about his dream about Sirius, Harry's Godfather. Hermione had met him once…when she had helped Harry free him from the dungeon right before the Dementors performed their deadly kiss. _

_It was one of the last things she had ever helped him with, and now, they were nothing more than fellow students who barely knew one another. "Hey, are you going to help me look Granger or are you going to stand there daydreaming about me?" Draco murmured. Hermione blushed and bit her lip as she crossed her arms and started looking through the Malfoy collection. _

"_I don't' know what exactly I'm looking for Malfoy. Maybe you could help me out." She said, raising a brow as he turned towards her. It was a common occurrence to call one another by their last names and it amused her to see his reactions to her attitude towards him. _

"_You're looking for a book of curses…" He told her as he walked up behind her. "Specifically, killing ones." He murmured against her ear. Hermione closed her eyes a moment and then turned towards him. _

"_Killing curses? Draco, I said something to defeat Voldemort, not kill him." Draco stared down at her, his face completely blank. _

"_That's why we're looking. The only way to defeat him, is to kill him." _

**

* * *

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_ **

* * *

"Hermione? You awake?" Ron said quietly as he shook her gently. He didn't want to move her much, if at all because of the cuts and burns all over her body. She was burned badly, pushed out of a burning warehouse only to be followed by Malfoy. Ron sighed, biting the inside of his cheek, he should've been the one who Hermione had fallen for. 

When he noticed that she wasn't awake, he decided to give up. He wasn't going to hurt her more then she already had been, and that was his fault too. Making her choose between her friends and the guy she'd fallen for. Ron admitted, he shouldn't have turned away from her like that but it had hurt so much to see Hermione on Draco's arm at the Yule Ball and not on his. He had hurt her that night, ripping her robes when he tried to pull her towards him.

He still had the scar from when Draco impaled him with some curse that Ron had never heard of. But he deserved it, he had sworn to himself that he'd always protect Hermione during their second year after the incident with Malfoy and cursing him with the slugs…but he hadn't. In the first chance he got he had betrayed his best friend.

"Ron, your Mum's here." Harry said as he peeked into the room. He'd gone to get something to eat. When Ron turned towards him, Harry noticed the bags under his eyes and the dark circles that surrounded Ron's eyes. He was pale, and he should've seen a doctor two days ago, but he hadn't wanted to. He refused and demanded that he stay next to Hermione's side.

Harry knew that turning away from Hermione was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do but in being honest with himself, he couldn't stomach the fact that she had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. It made him ill to even think about it and it was something that he couldn't accept, knowing where Malfoy's father stood.

He was a Death Eater.

And the Death Eaters were partially to blame for Harry's parents having to go into hiding, and it was a Death Eater that had betrayed his parents to Voldemort and ended up orphaning Harry and making him grow up in a hateful home.

He never wanted to see Hermione with them, and he was sure that's what would happen when she started seeing more and more of Draco. Pretty soon…

She'd be one of them.

* * *

_"Harry, please at least just listen to me. I have a way to get rid of Voldemort." Hermione pleaded as she stood in the living room of Grimmauld Place, the fire roaring behind her. She sighed as she looked down, Harry wasn't even paying attention to her, and all he did was stare into the fire as if expecting something to come from it. "Dammit Harry. I know you miss Sirius but please, I think Draco and I have found a wa-"_

_"How can you possibly know how I feel about Sirius? Huh Hermione? You haven't been around. How the hell could you even come up to me and tell me that you know I miss him." Harry growled as he stood up and towered over Hermione. She tilted her head back to meet his eyes just a bit, mostly because he was so close. "You chose the side you were going to be on, so don't you even begin to tell me how I miss Sirius. Better yet. Don't mention his name." Hermione stood there, shocked and unsure what to do. The parchment she held in her hand held the plan that she and Draco had come up with, all she needed to do was convince Harry._

_"Harry, I'm sorry," She murmured, her eyes filling up with tears that threatened to fall at a single second. "I know I can't being to understand how you feel about Siri-" She stopped when Harry's gaze turned sharply towards her. "About your Godfather, but please, this could be the way to defeat Voldemort and get revenge." Harry scoffed under his breath._

_"Revenge. Why on earth would I just want revenge. No. I want him dead Hermione. I want him and everyone else who ever supported him dead…dead and rotting." Hermione reached out to touch Harry's shoulder when he jerked away from him. "Get out."_

_"What?" Hermione asked, her hand dropping to her side, "You can't mean that Harry."_

_"I do. I won't have a traitor in my Godfather's home. So, leave Hermione, and don't even think about coming back with your so-called ideas on how to destroy Voldemort. I can handle it on my own thanks." Harry growled. Hermione stood there a moment, hands fallen at her side when she dropped the parchment._

_"I know you hate me for falling in love. But think of this. The next time you decide to hate me, remember I'm the one that saved Cho from Voldemort and Wormtail." Harry shut his eyes and tried not to look at her. "She's lying in that hospital bed because Draco took her there while I waited by your side. Had it not been for a traitor, your girlfriend would be dead." Hermione turned on her heel and didn't look back as Harry turned towards her._

_Hermione had finally turn her back on Harry._

* * *

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

* * *

"How's she doing?" Harry turned as Ron walked into the room. Harry shrugged as he pulled the other chair close to the bed so Ron could sit down.

"As well as a person can be I suppose." Harry murmured. He had a sling on his arm and Ron had a patch over his eye. Ron sighed as he sat there and he watched Hermione carefully. He wanted to fall asleep but the chairs were so uncomfortable that he didn't know if he could get another hour sleep. Besides, he wanted to be awake when Hermione woke up.

"You notice anything about her?" Ron murmured.

"What, that she's wearing his ring around her neck or that she is so badly beat up that I want to do nothing more than hit myself for being so stupid and leaving her." Harry replied. Ron stared towards Harry, knowing that the battle they had both been in could've killed them both, but they walked away.

Hermione almost didn't.

"She was in that house when it started going down Harry. Why didn't we listen to her when she told us she had a plan? Then we could've gotten her out of there…" Ron said, reaching out to touch Hermione's hand. It was cold, it reminded him of the time that Hermione had been petrified during second year. Both he and Harry had never forgotten that day, because it had been one of the scariest during the first four years at Hogwarts.

"I don't know Ron." Harry started, "I don't know why I didn't listen to her that day. If I had," Harry stopped. If he had, then other would still be alive. People that he had loved and cared about would've still been alive.

Cho.

She had died despite Hermione fighting so hard before to save her.

Seamus.

Had died trying to save Parvati.

Ginny.

Had died saving Neville, her one true love. It took her so long to realize it, and when she did…it was too late for the both of them.

Remus.

He protected Harry and Ron, fulfilling his promise to Sirius, James and Lily.

All of them had died because Harry didn't listen to Hermione when he should've, and he felt the guilt of it all. He had been the Boy who Lived.

And now he was the reason almost everyone he loved was dead.

* * *

_"Are you sure this is going to work Draco?" Hermione asked quietly as they stood in Draco's room, his arms wrapped around her. Draco smiled down towards her as he ran his fingers through her hair. She'd finally been able to tone it down so he could run his fingers through it, her hair silky to the touch._

_"It will, Luv. I can promise you that much. I'll make sure of it." Hermione sighed as she wrapped her arms tighter around Draco's neck. She pulled him as close as she could, her face buried in the crook of his neck._

_"Tell me you love me." She murmured as she took a deep breath in, taking in his scent of cologne he wore, she had always loved that smell and had even put some of it on her pillow one time when he was at Quidditch tryouts for Puddlemore. He was going to be the best seeker on that team, and he'd go against Harry once more in the professional leagues._

_"Why? You know I do."_

_"Because I want to hear it again." Draco laughed softly as he tucked her hair behind her ear and he pulled Hermione against him as they started dancing in the middle of his room, though there was no music._

_"I love you Hermione Granger." He grinned as she blushed, he still had the same affect on her and he hoped to have that reaction for awhile after the damn war ended. He brought his hand up to his lips and kissed the top of it softly as he continued dancing with her._

_"I love you too." Hermione giggled, "And we're dancing when there is no music." Draco smiled and tilted her back as he had his arms wrapped around her tightly._

_"I know."_

**

* * *

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_ **

* * *

"No, no, Draco." Hermione yelled out as she sat up suddenly in her hospital bed. Ron and Harry jumped awake, as they looked towards her, scared out of their minds that they were being attacked. Harry let a deep sigh escape his lips as he stood up slowly, running his fingers through his hair. It didn't help, it only fell back across his eyes. 

"Hermione?" He asked softly. Hermione turned towards Harry, her brown eyes filled with pain, worry and regret. Her skin was pale and her eyes looked sunken in and her skinny body looked so fragile. Her eyes, full of tears as two escaped and created lines down the sides of her face. Harry reached out to wipe them away and Hermione jerked away.

"Where's Draco?" She murmured. Harry's hand dropped and he sighed as he looked down. Ron walked up, reaching out for Hermione's hand. "Don't touch me Ron." She demanded. She looked between the two of them, and slowly the realization hit her face. "Oh, no, no…" She murmured, "Tell me it's not true. Harry, Ron, please tell me it's not true." Hermione pulled Harry and Ron towards her after grabbing their hands and she buried her face between their shoulders. Harry reached out and rubbed her back, tears brimming on his eyes as Ron just held her hand tightly.

"Hermione, we looked for him…" Ron started, he felt like he was going to be sick.

"But when we got to him, someone already had." Harry finished. Hermione nodded as she looked up, still holding both of their hands. "We couldn't find him Hermione, we kept looking, searching everywhere we could."

"And you found me." She said softly. Both nodded.

* * *

_"Now remember Hermione, if I tell you to run, you have to." Draco stammered between breaths. Hermione clung to him, her fists grabbing his clothes as they hid in a corner away from a group of Death Eaters who were surrounding Voldemort._

_"I won't leave you." _

"_You're going to dammit or this is never going to work. You're a powerful witch, powerful enough to destroy more than half of those Death Eaters with one damn spell and you know you can do it." Hermione shook her head as Draco cupped her face. _

"_No. I don't want to leave you." _

"_Do you want to stop this war Hermione?" He asked. When she didn't answer, but closed her eyes and let a couple tears fall, he wiped them away. "Answer me dammit. Do you want this war over?" She nodded. "Then do what I tell you." Hermione opened her eyes, meeting Draco's once more and she knew he was right. There was nothing else they could do besides stand there and do what they needed. _

"_Promise me you'll find me when this is over." Draco smiled slowly and leaned in, kissing her hard and passionately as his hand weaved through her hair and his hand that held his wand pushed at the small of her back. When they pulled away, Hermione's lips were swollen and her gaze slightly hazed over. _

"_I will." Draco let her go and squeezing her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly as he turned towards the alley and made his way down it. Hermione waited a few minutes, waited until she could distinctly hear the voices that were making their way down the street. Cheering as if they had already won. _

"_As soon as we find that son of mine and his whore, the Dark Lord will rule and we will all be Kings. And that mudblood," Lucius Malfoy sneered, "We'll have our way with her." Hermione felt her heart stop as she realized who's voice it was – meaning he probably knew what was going to happen. "And we'll make my son watch." Lucius' laugh chilled Hermione to the core and she felt the goosebumps rise on her arms and legs. _

"_Afficio." Hermione exclaimed, instantly the first row of Death Eaters was slammed to opposite sides and slammed into the others, making a pathway. Hermione kept her wand steady and aimed as she continued repeating the word in her head like Draco had taught her. Everytime she moved her wand, the group she aimed at flew away, almost like banishment. _

_As Hermione watched carefully, Draco took a dead run for the gap that she was creating and in a matter of minutes had knocked Voldemort down. His wand was pointed straight at Voldemort's throat…and she heard him yell the killing curse…_

…_but that was the last she heard before her eyes saw stars and the world went black._

* * *

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_**

* * *

Hermione laid in Ron's arms in the hospital for a long time while Harry went to get everyone up and make sure the nurse checked on her. They made sure she ate as she sat there, staring out the window. She had her friends again. But for what price? She had lost the one person she'd ever loved enough to die for and it killed her inside. She felt she had no reason. After everyone had left, ordered to go home by Mrs. Weasley she lay there, staring out the window as she played with the ring Draco had given her.

* * *

_"Take this, and know that I will always love you. It's mine, and now it's yours to hold." He had whispered to her. Hermione grinned as she looked up at him, their bodies close as they lay on her bed._

_"Like your heart."_

* * *

The tears threatened to fall again, as she lay there, heartbroken and in need of being held by the one person that she needed the most. At eighteen, she never thought she'd have fallen in love like this, but she had, and now Draco Malfoy was dead. She let the tears fall, staining the pillow. 

"Remember that you'll have all of me Draco Malfoy, now and forever…" She murmured into her pillow, burying her face in it to cry more and let her broken heart bleed.

"Hermione?" Someone said weakly. Sitting up, she turned towards the door to see Draco.

Draco, standing there.

Alive.

* * *

_P.S. If you want to know where the video came from, feel free to email me and I'll send the site your way. Hope you enjoyed. _


End file.
